


Waking Back Up

by ramenator



Series: Auden's Prideyear AU [2]
Category: Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, Light Angst, M/M, Revelations, soft moments, still dorks, they did it!! they r together, theyre v soft and cuddly, woody evaluates everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-05-18 20:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19342006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramenator/pseuds/ramenator
Summary: The continuation of "Getting Rest," dealing with the shenanigans of Bonnie's room and reevaluating everything within it, Woody is tense. Now, he's more than thankful to have Buzz by his side to help him. Cuddling and sweet talk ensues.





	Waking Back Up

**Author's Note:**

> im!!! so flattered by all the absolutely wonderful feedback i recieved from my first prideyear fic. it means so much to me, ans i really hope this (and more fics for this designated collection to come,) will be just as good. (if not better!!)
> 
> id say this takes place a right after ts3
> 
> well!!! enjoy !! <3

  
  


 "Everyone, please, relax! Bonnie will not throw you out, Rex. No, Slink, we can't find the red checker. Alright, who has Potato Head's hat?"

 

 Woody was desperately trying to handle his group of toys. It was draining to say the least, as Woody paced to and fro to keep everything under control.

 

 Some days were worse than others. 

 

 "We've been through this multiple times." Buzz was nearby, trying to help coax the group, too. "If we just relax for a moment, we can sort everything out. Let's get to each problem one by one."

 

 When it came down to it, Woody didn't know exactly how to express how truly thankful he was for Buzz. From the very moment they met, even through the turmoil of their growing ideals, their bond was strong. No, not just strong…

 

 Exhausted, Woody sauntered away to the currently empty closet of Bonnie's room, settling down in a corner. He breathed heavily, trying to find the means of settling down and letting his mind rest and wander from the chaos of the room.

 

 ...Oh, no, Buzz and Woody's bond had grown to be almost completely compatible. There was worry at first, as there is for most new situations, but Woody had begun to learn the intentions of how already loving their relationship is. How whole every morning felt waking by his side. How with every turning moment, not only was Buzz just his friend anymore, but his lover.

 

 A part of him still missed Bo. Woody had a big heart with lots of love and care to share, and with that sometimes came pain. But that was ok.  _ "You just have to remember, we all love you. We are all here for you." _ Woody recalled Buzz's voice, coaxing him to sleep a distant time ago.

 

 Desperately, Woody was trying to move forward. He was trying to grasp a happy future. And Buzz was there to give that to him the best he could, selflessly. 

 

 He even imagined right now, Buzz was helping the toys get situated, one by one. Woody felt a twinge of guilt ride up in him thinking about having left him out there, wondering if that was a bad idea. However, Woody was too emotionally tired to care.

 

 Bonnie's room was certainly...different.  Woody was still slowly learning that he wasn't the leader anymore, truthfully, that it was Dolly. Of course, he never truly tried to question her antics, because examining her, Woody saw an intelligent and inspiring flame inside of her.  _ Maybe mine is just flickering out. _

 

 The other thing that ate at him was the playtimes. He knew he wasn't Bonnie's true favorite, but he wasn't used to being left alone sometimes. He didn't like not having Buzz or the gang by his side, fulfilling every moment of needed comfort for his kid. He wanted to be useful, and slowly, he felt he was losing the ability to be so.

 

 Woody sighed heavily, leaning back on the wall he sat next to, trying to release the tensed stress from his chest.

 

 "Hey, Sheriff."

 

 His eyes flickered to the sound, and his lord and savior leaned against the sliding wooden frame. Woody smiled infectiously. "Hi Buzz."

 

 Feeling just a little more at ease, Woody watched Buzz make his way to his sitting self, giving a warm, open smile down at him. "Guess you didn't feel like dealing with the crowd today, huh?"

 Hearing Buzz, Woody sighed. He turned away, feeling very much at fault. "I dunno, Buzz… sometimes there's only so much I can handle." As he spoke, he heart Buzz clunk down next to him, his bulky armor definitely not going unheard. "And, well, only so much I can control."

 

 It didn't take long for Woody to learn the authenticity of Buzz's listening skills, and how receptive he was. "Well, of course. This is a new, strange environment for all of us." Buzz interjected, respectfully of course.

 

 "Yeah." Woody just now began to put that into perspective. He was wrangling new territory. (He half expected Buzz to use some sort of space-themed innuendo to prove his point; discovering the planet that is Bonnie's room.) "Thanks, Buzz."

 

 Woody then felt a hand touch his own. He let Buzz's self intertwine with his own, a wonderful relief flooding him. "Of course." With a squeeze of his hand, Buzz let go, bringing it to rub his softening shoulder. Woody felt himself almost melt. "I know you're doing your best Woody." Buzz pressed harder on his shoulder, de-clumping compressed stuffing there. "And that's enough. You're doing just fine."

 

 He scooted closer, leaning against Buzz, and removed his hat. He finally felt at ease, having Buzz's strong arms wrap around him, swaddling him like a loving blanket. Woody felt one of Buzz's hands reach to pet his head, as if simulating to brush his "hair."

 

 There was a point in time that Woody no longer had to ask "Why." Why Buzz helped him. Why Buzz loved him. Why everything turned out the way it did. Now, Woody learned to just cherish. Now, Woody learned to live in the moment with Buzz, loving every moment to come, as long as he got to be there with him. Because, after everything, after every turning point and triumph in their little lives, everything always came back to Buzz.

 

 Though, Woody did wonder... just how did Buzz become so smooth…? (Well, maybe he isn't always that way.)

 

 Woody never even really realized how much he did, in fact, love Buzz. It wasn't until the one fateful morning that Buzz fell over his words that the idea opened in his mind and heart. That everything led up to this.

 

 It had been far too long since Woody has felt at peace this much with someone, too. Just at peace in general. 

 

 "Is there anything else I can do?" Buzz murmured. 

 

 Woody's heart fluttered with ease and lovesickness, his hand resting on one of Buzz's own that encased his figure. He still felt tired, distant, but Buzz always mended him with his words somehow. 

 

 However, Woody knew the perfect remedy. "A uh… kiss... sure would be nice." He looked up at Buzz with a jittery, nervous smile.

 

 Even though it was harder to get out of his mouth than he expected it to be, Buzz wasted no time. He gently took hold of Woody's chin with his bulky hand, guiding his lips to meet one another's. 

 

 It wasn't the first time they had kissed, but every time felt just as exciting. Just as relishing and heart-melt worthy. Every single one Woody never wanted to pull away, but would rather just become one single being. Or, simply, just kiss for a  _ very _ long time.

 

 Since there was no one else around, Buzz and Woody didn't make haste. Buzz captured the sides of Woody's face, tilting and finding more of him to share. Woody himself felt dizzy. All kinds of lovely, and his little tiny heart was pounding. Woody's own hands reached the back of Buzz's neck, keeping him close.

 

 From one Woody could subtly grasp, Buzz and Bo's kisses were far different from each other. Over time, Buzz has helped slowly ease the hurt that came with her leaving, but their intimacy remained in him. Her little pecks, the quick crack of a staff around his neck drawing him near, and the feeling of pure sugar on his lips drew his heart from his chest.

 

 But when it was Buzz, Woody felt whole. He felt healed; his heart felt like it would soar and the moment he found himself connected to Buzz. He felt his whole being, his soul protected by Buzz's admirable stature and undenying care.

 

 They pulled away, accommodating their lack of air in the midst of their break. 

 

 And then, Buzz said it. The words that still, to this day, brought Woody's whole being to melt. "I love you." Buzz himself looked quite bashful saying it.

 

 Woody did, indeed, melt. He laughed, almost hysterically, and in a strange comical relief he found he allowed Buzz's love to enter his soul. For a moment, Woody worried his laughter was too barbaric, but Buzz joined him.

 

 "Oh, Buzz…" Woody breathed, his flimsy arms molded around Buzz's form, holding him as close as possible. "I love you, too."

 

 The two fit perfectly together in their own little dusty oasis amidst Bonnie's abandoned trinkets and clothing. Within the old closet, Woody was somewhat surprised how none of the toys came to bother the two of them during this time. Giving it too much thought, he supposed, would just make him anxious and stressed all over again. 

 

 So, instead, they sat together in loving thought.

 


End file.
